Talk:The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box
TICB page Revamp I will be adding various information / streamlining the page over the next week. Feel free to add information as you wish to the page, and I'll merge it in the next time I edit it after you. Thanatos 10:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Though I doubt the truthfulness of the old quotes, I added them back to the page nonetheless. Thanatos 10:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Adding links to userpages on wikia, feel free to do so if you know someones wikia account. Nevermind. Bad idea. I'll figure out what I should work on next, post in this section if you have any ideas. Thanatos 11:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Old Regulars List discussion I will change the regulars if I think there is a new regular. There is no good reason not too. K?--Draconomicon 01:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) --Dakota Jacobs 02:53, 15 January 2009 (UTC)Hey peeps leave a message if you want! Let's not make threats, hmmm? --Dakota 04:03, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Iggy that is there for protection, it is not to be removed under any circumstances, understand? There is no reason to have that there. The wiki form of moderation will take care of it.Iggyshark 04:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) --Showbiz1 04:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Dakota, I don't think this should be locked, and I don't think it's right to have it exclusively for you to edit and provide information. --Dakota 23:12, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Actually I didn't do that, UberFuzzy did. Plus, it's a really good idea to lock it. Now people can't delete everything or put rude comments about people. Also I don't know how to take it off. --Showbiz1 21:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Fine, then just put my name in, and edit it so that you stop referencing yourself and the fact that you made it, and edit the use of words like I, me, you, etc. That will make it sound more official and less suckish. --XYTWO 13:13, 15 March 2009 DAKOTA STOP EDITING MY CATCHPHRASE. I CHANGED IT TO "Chandeli-Ho!" FOR A REASON! GAAAH! But seriously, stop. Showbiz1 05:33, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Just making a note: eyeslikeawolf, osric, sirkingofold, chichimom79, floridasunshine I would like to see the following added as regulars: chichimom79, sirkingofold, osric, hiddenmanna, garrettthegod, TJtheBold, pixelpirate, tehfatkid, heister, bradyboy, havocmasta, dracolazurus, floridasunshine, sabiandarkwolf, hobohippie, portablejellprod, rocktumbler, bloodhound, leafbuggy, devildog, yolkyak, warhound, ethan1waber2, cinderous, gakogenome. That's all I could think of off the top of my head :P BlakeSmith: What t3h heck IS GOING ON!? I have been a reg for AGES and no one mentioned me? Srsly, Chris has been here like 2 months, I have been in the box for 2 and a half years almost daily (Aus timezone). Mind adding me please? Quote - "i m3kz t3h lulz huppunz". Thank you for reading this. XYTWOS Acccount Now Belongs To GarrettTheGod. XYTWOS Acccount Now Belongs To GarrettTheGod. 'nuff said. Aslo, Box policies added. XYTWO 20:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) New regs about to be added. XYTWO 20:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not on the regulars list... And I should be. >:U I came to the box around the same time as MisterQwerty and Mesiah (Over a year ago) and I come there every day, and stay there for hours. I hardly ever go to any other room, so I think I deserve to be listed as a regular. I mean really, you never noticed me? CrySaL 22:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC)CrySaL to me you arnt that noticeable oh and i have the same problem --Realfear 22:38, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I am too noticeable. I get on every day for SIX HOURS after I get home from school. Apparently you never see me because you don't get on when I'm on. >:U Get on the box now, you'll see me. CrySaL 22:43, 25 August 2009 (UTC)CrySaL Now Now No fighting, folks. It's purely word of mouth here. If he says it's been a year, feel obliged to add him. There's nothing to prove it otherwise.--Mattmeister 02:29, 26 August 2009 (UTC) So...Who's still moderating this? I think we kinda need to make a section possibly with ex-members or something... Lots of stuff's changed and people have gone, people have come etc. etc. SO YEA. I'd also like to change my quote to just the smiley "c:" ;_; Yea. Natz